


ouchie (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

by minbinnies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (?), Choking, Fighting, Kissing, M/M, Name Calling, Sexual Tension, but not sexually, changbin threatens to kill minho twice but it's not fully serious, mean words, they beat each other up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinnies/pseuds/minbinnies
Summary: minho and changbin get into a scrap
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	ouchie (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

Changbin tightened his grip on Minho's hair, slamming his head back against the car door, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to cause any real damage.  
"Fuck," Minho mumbled, wincing.  
Changbin smiled, seeing Minho in pain amused him. No, that was weird. He just… liked seeing his enemy get what he deserved! Yeah! That's wh-!  
"Fuck!" Changbin yelled, doubling over and clutching his stomach, "You dick!"  
Minho had kicked him in the stomach. Minho had kicked him in the stomach. Ouch.  
"Ha! Fucking loser!" Minho laughed, running away from Changbin's car to a few metres away, still giggling.

"You… you are so going to pay for that!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yep! So stop acting like a pussy and come here so I can beat your ass!"  
Minho laughed again, it was like nails on a chalkboard, "Aw, did one little kick hurt you that bad?"  
"It didn't even hurt!"  
"It didn't? Then why are you whining like a sad little dog over there?"  
"I-"  
"Oh! I know! You're afraid!"  
Changbin laughed, "Me? Afraid? Of you? No way. I could snap you in half if I really wanted to! You should be afraid."  
"Afraid of you? Ha!" Minho laughed harder than he had all night, eyes shutting and leaning forward, hands on his knees.  
Perhaps Minho got a little too distracted in his laughter, because suddenly, he had been pushed to the floor. He looked up, eyes meeting Changbin's.

He gasped, "Do you finally feel tall, Binnie?"  
"Do you ever shut up? I'm honestly curious, do you?"  
Minho shrugged, "Only when I have a reason to." He winked for extra effect.  
Changbin kicked him in the shin, "You're so fucking annoying."  
"Hm, maybe."  
Changbin took a step forward, glaring so hard at Minho that the other shrunk in on himself a little, something that rarely happened.

Changbin squatted down in between Minho's legs, "I am so sick of you. Maybe I should finish you off, right here, right now."  
Minho attempted to sit up straight, trying to be at eye level with Changbin. Changbin smiled, pushing Minho back down.  
"You wanna kiss me so bad."  
"I- You- No! I just threatened to murder you and you think I want to kiss you?" Changbin tapped the side of Minho's head, "Everything alright up there?" 

Minho giggled, making kissy faces at Changbin. Then Changbin slapped him. Hard. Really hard. Minho grabbed his cheek, pouting up at him.

"What was that for?"  
"For being a dick."  
"Fuck you, too!" Minho said, slapping Changbin back as hard as he could. Changbin stumbled and fell back, rubbing his cheek.  
"Oh my God, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Changbin pounced forward, grabbing Minho's wrists and slamming him down on the ground. He put a hand behind Minho's head because even though he may have said it, he didn't really want him dead. Now that he had Minho on the ground, he didn't know what to do. Did he punch him? Slap him? Threaten him? Kiss him? Knee him in the balls? Yeah. Kneeing him in the balls would work.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't knee you in the balls right now." He could feel Minho's breath on his face.  
"I- Because-!"  
"Seems like you have none! Well let me-" Changbin positioned his knee while Minho tried so hard to break free. Then he stopped.  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! What the hell? Are you… are you seriously… you're not…" Changbin fumbled with his words before finally deciding on the very creative: "You're such a freak!"  
"Says you!" Minho retaliated.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Changbin yelled, tightening his grip on Minho’s wrists.  
Minho giggled, “I know what you think about me, Changbin,” Minho said, trying his hardest to make his voice as sultry as possible. Were his hands free, he’d probably run a finger down Changbin’s chest. Even with how dark it was in the car park, Minho can see Changbin turning red. It was kind of cute. Maybe. No, that’s weird! He was only doing this to get on higher ground. Yeah! And it was working! He’d flustered Changbin enough to flip them over, laughing at Changbin’s confused face.  
“Hey!” Changbin sat up, wrapping his hand around Minho’s neck and pushing him onto the floor. Minho wheezed, slapping Changbin’s hand. Eventually, Changbin let go and Minho coughed, punching Changbin in the chest and standing up, a little shaky.  
“Jesus fucking Christ! You could’ve killed me!”  
“I was planning on it, actually!” Minho's eyes went wide, “If I were you, I’d be thanking me for letting you live.”

That must have been the last straw for Minho, because he lunged forward and punched Changbin right in the nose.

“Fuck!” Changbin yelled, grabbing his nose and wincing. He pulled his hand away and gasped at the blood on it, “You made my nose bleed! Shit!”  
Minho frowned, “Aw, poor little Binnie can’t even take a punch in the nose?” Minho looked closer, a smile forming on his face, “Are you crying?”  
Changbin shook his head, “No! Fuck you! Shit, shit. There’s so much blood.” Changbin tilted his head backwards and Minho shook his head.  
“Don’t tilt your head back, you’re making it worse.”  
“What do you know?” Changbin said, still leaning forward.  
Minho scoffed, “Fine then, but don’t get mad at me when you choke on your own blood, asshole.”  
Changbin glared at him, but leaned forward.  
“Once I stop bleeding, you’re dead. And I mean it!”  
Minho giggled, “Tough talk for a fella with a small cock.”  
There was silence. Minho braced himself for a slap, maybe even a punch, but nothing came. Then he heard a sniffle. He opened his eyes, slowly turned his head, and there was Changbin, wiping a tear from his cheek. 

“Dude! Are you okay?”  
Changbin stared at the ground, “I-I thought we agreed on no below-the-belt insults,” He said, sniffling and wiping another tear that had fallen.  
Minho frowned, “Yeah, that was a little harsh. Sorry… You can like… punch me to make yourself feel better.”  
Changbin shook his head, “No way. You’d enjoy it more than I would.”  
Minho rolled his eyes, “Hmmm…” He tried to think, “Want me to kiss it better?”  
“My dick?”  
“No! Your like… face, as an apology. Not because I like you or anything.”  
“I mean, uh, sure? Yeah, go ahead.”

Minho leaned in, almost kissing Changbin, then pulling back, “Changbin,” He said softly, sweetly, nicer than Changbin had ever heard from him, “Close your fucking eyes.”  
“Oh, right, yeah.”  
Then Minho leaned in again, this time actually kissing him. It wasn’t amazing, no, not at all. It wasn’t terrible, though. It was just a kiss. No sparks flying, or fireworks going off, and there was no chance of a declaration of love happening afterwards. It was just a kiss. A nice one, sure, but just a kiss. Nothing special. 

Then a piece of blood fell. Right into their mouths. At first, Minho pulled back, disgusted. Then he let the fact that he just swallowed some of Changbin's blood while they kissed sink in. That was… kind of hot. Maybe slightly gross, but that almost made it even hotter for Minho. 

“Oh my God, sorry. That was terrible, I’m s-”  
Minho leaned back in and kissed Changbin again. It was a little rougher this time, a lot less of an apology kiss. Minho pulled back, this time not in disgust.  
“Why does your blood taste so good?”


End file.
